The present invention relates to a simulator necessary for a simulation of call processing capacity and performance between a base station and a mobile station of a code division multiple access (CDMA) mobile communication system.
The call processing capacity and performance between a base station and a mobile station of a CDMA mobile communication system is simulated by installing a maximum mobile station corresponding to the capacity of the base station and attempting repeated calls, and this is a maximum load simulation for the base station. The load simulation is broadly classified into a call processing performance simulation and a characteristic parameter measuring simulation.
The call processing performance simulation simulates the processing performance of a system for a plurality of calls and estimates the stability of the system through a repeated call attempt. The characteristic parameter measuring simulation estimates the capacity of base station subscribers through an effect simulation for a characteristic parameter at maximum load.
In order to perform such a call processing performance simulation, a plurality of subscribers should simultaneously attempt a call for a long time. Consequently, many people are required and it is difficult to calculate statistical data.